<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Love You by babynono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252986">I Don't Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono'>babynono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Lee Jeno, Heartbreaking, M/M, NCT 2019, Omega Lee Jeno, Omega Verse, Rejection, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung has always tried to win over Jeno's heart, but Jeno has never allowed the two to become anything more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe the two don't know they're destined to be...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno sighed, Doyoung had left another bouquet of flowers for him. "Hyung," He looks at him, eyebrows narrowed. Doyoung frowned, sighing as he took the bouquet of flowers. "Sorry..." he mumbles, trashing the expensive roses. Jeno frowned, feeling bad that the older had bought flowers for him and it had to be trashed. "Please stop Hyung, I already rejected you so many times. Don't do this again," He looks away. Doyoung felt his heart break again, narrowing his eyebrows as he refused to let tears well up in his eyes again. "It's because of Jaemin, isn't it?" He spoke up. Jeno is caught off-guard with the name, "Hyung, no... I-I," He looks at Doyoung before he stopped talking, seeing the tears in Doyoung's eyes. Doyoung looked away, "I just don't understand what you see in him, he's a player." He grits his teeth. "Don't say that, people just like badmouthing him." Jeno defends Jaemin. "Jeno-ah... This really hurts," Doyoung clenches his fists, biting the inside of his bottom lip. "I'll leave, you don't have to see me again." He looks back, sadness clouding his eyes. "W-wait, Hyung...!" Jeno wanted to pull him back, but Doyoung walked away too quickly.</p><p>"What do I do Mark?" Jeno sighed. "I don't know, Doyoung-Hyung usually apologizes quickly. But a week has passed already, I'm starting to think that he really was serious about what he had said." Mark nods. Jeno frowned at the thought, Doyoung leaving...? Could he really leave Jeno behind? His thoughts were interrupted as Jaemin came with a bright smile, "Hey Jeno, hey Mark." He chuckles. "H-hi," Jeno smiles shyly. "Yeah, hi." Mark nods, giving a poker-face. "What's up?" Jaemin grins. "Nothing much, right Jeno?" Mark looks at Jeno. "Huh, what? O-oh, yeah!" Jeno nods, cheeks red. Jaemin smiles, admiring Jeno's cute features. Doyoung was angry, watching from afar as he scowled. "Hey, didn't you decide to avoid him by yourself?" Taeyong sighed. "Ugh, He makes my head hurt." Doyoung rests his chin in his palm. "Do you think he'll ever find out?" Taeyong asks. "About what?" Doyoung raises an eyebrow. "About Jaemin's habits," Taeyong nods. "I don't know... and honestly, my heart hurts from talking about this. I want to jump off a cliff or something," Doyoung groans. "Shut up, you're too young to be thinking about death loser." Taeyong rolled his eyes. Doyoung snorts in amusement, "We were born the same year," He scoffs. "Whatever you know what I mean bro," Taeyong leans back in his chair. "Hey, I have a question," Doyoung asks. "Ask away," Taeyong yawns. "Do you think... nevermind," Doyoung shook his head, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. </p><p>Jeno missed Doyoung, usually, they would always be together. Wait, always be together? Jeno thought, blinking in realization. Doyoung had always been so good to him, caring for him, he always helped and supported Jeno. Even when no one would stand beside Jeno when he told the truth, Doyoung was always there. Jeno could feel tears streaming down his cheek, Doyoung was the only person he had. The only person who would protect him during his heat... Jeno realized how stupid he had been, Doyoung was one of his best friends. How could he have been so careless? Jeno got up, only to be stopped by Jaemin who was watching him. "Oh, u-uh... Hi Jaemin-ah," He smiles. "Jeno, I have to tell you something." Jaemin holds his wrist. Jeno was confused, standing in place. "I like you. Will you go out with me?" Jaemin asks. Jeno was shocked, Jaemin likes him!? </p><p>Doyoung choked on his food as he heard the news, "WHAT!?" He shouted, Taeyong and Mark covering their ears. "You're fucking kidding me!! With that bastard!?" Doyoung yelled at them. Mark scratches his neck, only able to nod. Doyoung's anger really had scared them, although they were all Alphas. Doyoung was the most dangerous one out of all of them, his dangerous scent released as they curled up with fear. They had only seen this once, and it was terrifying. A few years back, Jeno had his first heat in the forest during the camping trip. During that time, all the alphas could sense him. They began to go into rut, Doyoung was the only alpha who could control himself. When he saw what was the alphas were doing to Jeno, he went mad. It was only when he came back to his senses that he realized the teachers and staff were trying to stop him, all the other alphas were wounded on the ground. Jeno had fainted from exhaustion and fear... Mark winced as he remembered the story, trembling with fear.</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin were together, Jaemin happily chatting with Jeno. But Jeno felt different... He would usually love something like this, but he just... Felt off. Every time he looked at Jaemin, his heart wouldn't beat as it used to. Why was he like this...? Was he sick? Jeno thought of all possible solutions of how he just wasn't reacting the same, but each time he thought more and more. It just didn't make any sense, Jeno groaned mentally. Jaemin was hosting a party later today, maybe he could go and see if Jaemin was the one for him? "Jeno!" Voices shouted with worry. Jeno looked up, finding a panting Chenle and Renjun. "Chenle? Renjun?" Jeno blinked with confusion. "Doyoung," Chenle panted. "Gone mad... h-he's..." Renjun gasped for breath. "H-his Alpha... has taken over..." Chenle inhaled air, sweating profusely. Jeno's eyes widened, Doyoung's gone mad? </p><p>"Doyoung! S-stop!" Taeyong dodged a fist that was aimed for his head. Doyoung growled, his eyes were glowing red. His scent dizzied Mark, causing the younger alpha to cover his nose while he fell to the floor. Taeyong was dizzy as well, finding it hard to keep Doyoung in sight. This was not Doyoung, this was his alpha... What his Alpha wanted, is what his Alpha gets. Doyoung snarled as more people came to stop him, the staff trying to calm him down. But the Alpha was riled up by the news of the Omega being courted, and not by just some alpha or beta, Na Jaemin. "Hyung! Stop!" Jeno cried. Doyoung growled, his sharp fangs showing. "Hyung, don't do this. Please-AH!!" Jeno yelped as Doyoung bit his shoulder, sinking his fangs into his soft skin. Claiming him for himself, Jeno felt weak as his legs began to feel wobbly. His eyelids began to droop, arms around Doyoung's neck. "P-please..." Jeno spoke shakily before Doyoung pulled his fangs out of the boy, still growling. "A-alpha..." Jeno cried softly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he whimpered. Doyoung's eyes widened, his eyes returned to normal as he came back to his senses. Seeing Jeno crying in front of him, he looked around. The staff were all scared, Omegas and Alphas were wounded on the ground. They were scared, fearful of Doyoung. Even Taeyong and Mark who flinched as they made eye contact with Doyoung... Jeno fell to the floor, Doyoung clenched his head as he felt sick. What has he done? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" He cried, running away. "Alpha! D-don't go!!" Jeno wailed, trying to get up but he had no strength. Mark holding him back, "Let me go!" Jeno sobbed. "Alpha! Alpha!!" He screamed, wanting Doyoung. </p><p>Jeno woke up in the hospital bed, Mark and Taeyong in silence before they realized he was awake. "Jeno!" Taeyong sighed in relief. "D-doyoung, where is he!?" Jeno gasps. "How could you be worried about Doyoung at a time like this?" Taeyong narrowed his eyebrows. Jeno looked at him, crying. "He's right Jeno... Doyoung is dangerous..." Mark looks away, feeling sorry. "I don't care! Where is he!? Where's my Alpha!?" Jeno screamed, shaky sobs leaving his body. "When he claimed you, he almost killed you! How could you be worried about him!?" Mark shouts, Jeno flinched. Hugging his knees as he sobbed, "You're wrong... B-both of y-you," He growled, sniffling. Jeno got up, taking off the things in his body. "Jeno!" The two shouted but Jeno didn't care about what they had to say. He walked to the lobby, using the wall for support. A familiar face surprised him, it was Jaemin. Jaemin was angry too, angry about what Doyoung had done. "Jeno, what are you doing out of your hospital room?" Jaemin asks calmly. "I'm going to go find Doyoung," Jeno pushed past him, Jaemin grabbed his wrist. "Wait, let's talk first." Jaemin urged him. Jeno sighed, letting Jaemin walk him to the bench outside. "So... about the mark," Jaemin looked at his shoulder, Jeno covered it as he looked away. "Jeno... do you... like Doyoung?" Jaemin narrows his eyebrows. "Jaemin, I'm sorry... I-I, I can't be with you anymore." Jeno frowned, clenching his fists on his lap. Jaemin grit his teeth, "My heart belongs to Doyoung, I-I... I love him... and I just now realized it. Please forgive me, but we can't be together." Jeno gets up. "Oh no you don't," Jaemin growled, those were the last words Jeno heard before he blacked out.</p><p>Jeno woke up, hands chained to a bed. He gasped in realization, Jaemin standing at the edge of the bed. Arms crossed, a scary smile plastered on his face. Fear ran through Jeno, "J-Jaemin-ah, w-what are you doing?" He asks, sitting up as the chains jingled. "Easy, claiming you in another way," Jaemin growled scarily. "Y-you're crazy!" Jeno screamed, struggling to take the chains off. Jaemin smirked, "If this is the only way, then I'll fuck you until you see stars." He snarled. Jeno cried, kicking his feet up as Jaemin came closer. "Get away from me!" He screamed, kicking Jaemin's face. Jaemin growled, pinning down Jeno. "You fucking slut!" He slapped Jeno across the face. Jeno cried, screaming for help. "Alpha!! Alpha!!" He wailed, Jaemin forcing him into a kiss. His dirty hands grabbing Jeno in places, Jeno gasped for breath as Jaemin ripped his shirt off. Exposing his pale chest and scrawny arms, "Ahhh!!" Jeno cried as Jaemin pressed weight onto him, crushing his member. "S-stop it! Stop it!!" Jeno sobbed. "Alpha...!" He hiccups, squeezing his eyes shut. He just wanted Doyoung... He wanted to be in his arms, cuddled and kissed. "YOU FUCKER!!!" A voice boomed across from the room, Jaemin looked back as a fist met his cheek. Causing him to fall off the bed and go unconscious, Jeno's eyes opened. Finding Doyoung, he smiled with relief but soon began crying as Doyoung hugged him tightly. "You pabo!! Pabo!!" Jeno hit his chest, again and again as he hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry," Doyoung whispered, kissing his forehead. Jeno sniffled, bursting into tears and burying his face into Jeno's chest. Doyoung broke the chains off Jeno's wrists, taking his hoodie off to cover Jeno's bare chest. "Did you wait too long?" He asked. Jeno hyperventilating as he sniffled, nodding his head. "Mm, I'm sorry I was late..." Doyoung kissing his cheek. "I-it's okay." Jeno sniffled. "Lee Jeno!" A voice growled, Jaemin was conscious again. "If I can't have you! No one can!!" He shouted, pulling out a gun. Jeno's eyes widened, "HYUNG!!" He screamed before the sound of a gunshot echoed, soon becoming silent. Jeno opened his eyes...</p><p>His heart dropped, "A-alpha!" He gasps. Doyoung coughing blood, as his arms were tightly wrapped around Jeno. Protecting him, "O-omega... a-are you o-okay...?" Doyoung asked shakily. "Stupid! You stupid Alpha!!" Jeno cried. Doyoung chuckled weakly, slumping over his shoulder. "J-jeno..." He spoke hoarsely, Jeno sobbing loudly as he refused to listen. "I love you..." Doyoung whispered. Cops came busting open the door, they tackled Jaemin and cuffed him. "Fuck you!!" Jaemin screamed, being taken away. "Help him!! Help my Alpha!!" Jeno screams, begging for help. The ambulance came, the paramedics taking Doyoung. </p><p>"Jeno!" Mark shouts. Jeno saw the group, running towards him. "Thank god you're okay!!" Renjun shouts. Jisung nodding in agreement, hugging Jeno tightly. "I'm fine... b-but," Jeno bursts into tears as he whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. "Doyoung," His voice broke, trailing off. Chenle hugged him, "It's okay, he'll be fine. They'll save him," He nods. Jeno hiccuping, hugging Chenle tightly. Taeyong and Mark trying to comfort the crying boy, a few hours passed and Jeno is finally allowed to see Doyoung. No one would know when he would wake up... Jeno entered the room and found Doyoung who was sleeping in peace, his chest heaving up and down slowly. The group decided to give them some alone time, Jeno sat in a chair. His hand gently caressing Doyoung's cheek, "Hyung, I'm sorry..." he smiles weakly. "You got hurt because you were trying to protect me." Jeno kisses his forehead gently, brushing back a few locks of hair that covered his closed eyes. "I rejected you so many times, but you still didn't give me up." He frowned, voice breaking. "I finally realized, I'm in love with you Hyung. I think I always have been, but I just never wanted to ruin our friendship." Jeno whispered, smiling sadly. "I was wrong, our friendship would never be ruined. It would have become stronger, and I was so blind that I didn't see it." He sighed. "Please wake up soon," Jeno holds his hand tightly.</p><p>Doyoung's eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurry and his ears were ringing. Jeno crying beside him, "Hyung, I was such an idiot. I'm so sorry, I love you. I love you," Jeno hiccuped. Doyoung blinked slowly, realizing who it was. "Jeno..." His voice was raspy, raising his hand to stroke his head. Jeno gasped, seeing Doyoung awake. "A-alpha...?" His breath hitched as he shakily gasped. Doyoung was finally awake, "Alpha," Jeno hugged him tightly. "O-ouch, Jeno-ah... that hurts," Doyoung whispered. "s-sorry!" Jeno quickly released him. Doyoung smiles, stroking and caressing Jeno's cheek. "Why are you crying still..." He chuckles softly, Jeno didn't care what Doyoung said. Just glad and relieved that his Alpha was finally awake, "When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" He asks. Jeno sniffles, nodding as he tried wiping his tears. "I love you Hyung, I love you so much!" Jeno shouted. Doyoung blushed, looking away. "I don't know, maybe I just don't love you anymore..." he teased, sounding serious. Jeno felt his heart break, was this how Doyoung felt when he rejected him? He doesn't know, but all he knew was that it was probably his fault. Jeno began to cry, Doyoung looked back quickly. "I'm joking! I love you too Jeno!" He hugged him, kissing his lips. "Aish, you crybaby." Doyoung smiles widely, kissing him. Jeno hit his chest as he cried about how mean Doyoung was, they were finally together... At Last...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>